Final Revenge
by No Satisfaction
Summary: Tybalt shed first blood. Sly's blood. Now Carmelita's out to make sure that next and last blood to be shed is Tybalt's. Finally, the wedding. Sequel to Tyrant's Return
1. Phone Call

**Phone Call**

An SUV past by a group of cop cars racing to the scene of an accident, it's passengers bewildered, angry, and mournful. At the wheel, a rather beat up fox contemplated what happened less than ten or fifteen minutes ago. He was rather slick looking, meaning that he could get any girl he wanted if he tried. Next to him in the passenger seat was his younger brother, a smart looking fox. Less than sixteen minutes ago, they had a group of three. But then fifteen minutes ago, they had lost a member of their team. A member of their family. Their brother.

"Tybalt, we have to stop this," said the younger brother.

"Shut up Lawrence!" Tybalt yelled. "This will not end! Not after what they did! They took away my inheritance. They took away our dignity. Now they took away our brother! I will not end this until Mercutio's death is avenged!"

"It was you who took him away! You got him into this mess!" Lawrence yelled. "We should have stopped after they first kicked his ass and gave us their message! But you wouldn't let it go!"

Tybalt gave a growl and the rest of the drive was done in silence. Until Lawrence's cell phone rang out.

"Hello?" Lawrence answered. "Tybalt, it's for you."

"Hello" Tybalt said. His eyes immediately turned to slits at the voice on the othe end of the line.

It was a woman; her accent a combination of French and Latin.

"Dropped your cell phone when you escaped," she said.

"This isn't finished…!" Tybalt tried to yell.

"You're damn right this isn't finished!" the woman yelled. "Don't bother finding us. Because it will be us who finds YOU! I will avenge him! Don't think that you're let off because one of my friends squished your brother's skull like a berry! Not by a long shot! I WILL avenge Sly!"

And just like that, she hung up. Deep down, Tybalt was worried. Her voice had enough hatred in it to make think he was about to burst into flame. But he tried to scoff it off.

'_So you're gonna avenge your lover, eh Carmelita? Too bad it'll be me doing the revenge!'_ he thought. And then he pushed it out of thought.


	2. Cry in the Dark

**A Cry in the Dark**

Carmelita sat down on a stump out in the forest. For the past hour, the gang had been trying to revive Sly. She had held him close to her as he lay there, possibly dying. Mercutio, Tybalt's slightly younger brother, had shot him three times. Her fur was matted down with dried blood, and so was the same with her shirt. She just sat there, crying. She felt even worse when she looked down at the ring on her finger. But it was no consolation that she possibly made Tybalt piss himself with her very much real threat.

"I will punish you in ways you can't imagine," she muttered.

She looked down at the ring again. This time, she pulled it off her finger. She was ready to throw it, but she just couldn't. She wanted something personal to remind her of Sly. A reminder of their love she wanted. He had proposed her, and they had planned to wed soon. But now, she realized, that wouldn't happen.

"God Ringtail!" she whispered. "Why did you have to leave me? You always wanted to go out in a bang, and now you did."

She thought about it. She almost lost him many times. He could have so easily have died when he took down Clockwerk over Krack-Karov. Clock-La could have so easily too have taken him down. And then he jumped in front of that energy blast from that freak Dr. M that was meant for her. Right then she thought she had lost him.

And then her mind drifted to their first kiss. They had defeated Clockwerk and she had given him a ten second head start, but he didn't move, until the count of one, when he just planted one on her. And then when he had given himself up in exchange for letting his friends walk away as free men after destroying Clock-La. The two had actually talked like they were on a first date. Then he faked amnesia, and the two became intimately close. Then Tybalt stepped into the picture and everything's never been the same.

Somewhere, a twig snapped. But Carmelita didn't care. If it was Tybalt, good for him, she thought. At least she'd join Sly. She put the ring back on.

"Damn you Sly!" she muttered. "You were the best thing that had ever happen and will ever happen to me!"

"Do you really mean that?" a familiar voice said.

Carmelita perked up. She then realized that two very much familiar arms had looped themselves around her waist. She twisted around in his arms to look at him.

"SLY!" she whispered.

She noticed that his torso was instead wrapped in bandages.

"You didn't think I'd go out that easily did you?" Sly said, smiling. "Not while I still have to marry you."

"How is this possible?" she blurted out as they embraced in a hug.

"Let's just say that your father finally made peace with himself after out little soul to soul chat," Sly whispered in his ear. "And he sent me back as say, a gift in consolation for how much he has hurt you."

"You sure it wasn't a defibrillator and blood transfusions?" Carmelita giggled.

"Now seriously," Sly chuckled. "Am I really the best thing to ever happen to you?"

"Shut up and kiss me," Carmelita said.

Did you really think I'd kill off the best character? Had you going in the first chapter didn't I? Will the fact that Sly's still alive change the idea of Tybalt getting his ass kicked big time? Possibly! Will Lawrence's want for the feud to end take any major play in things? Maybe! Why am I asking these questions? I don't know. Will I ever get a girlfriend? My friends doubt it but what the hell make them think they can judge how my life will end up?


	3. Three Months Later

**Three Months Later**

The plans were organized and included every miniscule detail. Alexia would be the lead bridesmaid, and Penelope. But since Sly actually had more than one friend, he was having trouble deciding who would be the best man. Officer Tanner too visited for a little get together.

"Does it pay?" Murray asked. Though he wasn't going to do it for money if it did.

"You don't get paid for being the best man," Tanner chuckled. "It's the honor of bangin' the hottest bridesmaid! Oh and standing at the altar with the bride and groom as they say their vows, but that latter lacks in fun."

"Look guys," Sly said. "I managed to narrow it down."

"Really? Who made it?" Bentley asked.

"Anybody but Dimitri," Sly smirked.

"Why you do this to me?" Dimitri asked.

"Because you annoy the hell out of me," Sly calmly said.

"I do not…wait, wait, you right there," Dimitri shook his head in both shame. But in a joking manner. "But really! Am I annoying?"

"YES!" Everyone yelled out.

Dimitri grunted and walked off.

"Tanner, you're off the list because you're not really a gang member," Sly said. "No hard feelings right?"

"S'okay" Tanner replied. "Didn't really care for being the best man anyway. Besides, I wasn't much of a help when Carmelita was practically held at the business end of a shotgun to marry some would be mafia lord."

"My thieving brother," Panda King said. "I would respectfully ask that you do not choose me."

"Why's that?" Sly said, slightly stunned.

"Because dear Cooper," Panda King replied. "We are just a little more than an acquaintance, and I believe it to be awkward for the best man to be someone who helped orphan the groom purposely. What would your father say?

"Since you requested it, your off," Sly said. "That leaves Murray and Bentley."

"Bentley can have the job," Murray said. "I have a lot of stuff to do with the racing and all."

"Bent? You up for it?" Sly asked.

"Yeah!" Bentley replied.

"Hey Ringtail," Carmelita said, sitting across from Sly at a café.

"Hey Carm," Sly smiled. "So have we decided to tell your family and hope for the best?"

"Well, yes," Carmelita muttered. "I'm just a little nervous."

"About what?" Sly asked.

"Should we really be doing this when Tybalt is out there somewhere?" Carmelita replied.

"Carmelita," Sly sighed. "I'm just as nervous about Tybalt showing his face around the wedding. There's a time for war, a time for strife, a time set aside for everything in the sun. We must now set aside a time for love. Our love. I want to be with you. Not someone else. Hell, Penelope had a crush on me! What I mean to say is that Tybalt's gone, and we can now hopefully have a chance for our love to flourish."

"Sly, you pretty much took the words out of my mouth," Carmelita smiled. "Screw Tybalt. I need to go, so I will see you at home, and maybe I will have a little something in store for you."

Carmelita left. Sly was left smiling his usual charming but scheming smile. "Oh, I'll see you there love," he chuckled to himself.


	4. Discovered

**Discovered**

Sly woke up to the sound of his cell phone going off. But it was too far for him to reach so he unwillingly had to gently as possible get out from underneath Carmelita's arm draped over him. She gave a slight moan as he shifted out from underneath her grasp.

"Hello?" Sly answered.

"Hello Sly Cooper," a VERY familiar voice said.

Sly's blood ran cold and his face went pale. He quickly tapped the tracer button, a feature that Bentley had installed in his cell phone.

"I would just like to say that I adore weddings, even though I was suppose to have one, until a thieving raccoon stole my bride to be," the voice said.

"Go ahead Tybalt, come to my wedding, it'll make it all the more special when you kiss my ass!" Sly muttered, moving to the living room so as not to wake up Carmelita.

"I would just like to say that it WILL be you who will kiss my ass," Tybalt scoffed. "You see, as far as I may know, you probably woke up with a beautiful vixen draped over you like a bed sheet. So you might want to make the use of that as much as possible because sooner or later, it will end with your death, or even her's."

"I swear," Sly huffed in anger. "If you harm even a single hair on her, I will tear out you f spine out and play skip rope with it on your grave!"

"Mark my words Cooper, this will not stop until one of us are dead!" Tybalt hung up.

Sly was on the verge of chucking his cell phone through the window. He decided against it and called Bentley to do a little "surprise greeting" for Tybalt at the address his tracer had given him. He then slipped back into bed, and once again snuggled up with a still sleeping Carmelita.

'_Tybalt, you dare harm her and historians will be marking this as the WORSE mistake ever made!' _he thought just before he fell back to sleep.

Meanwhile, at a back alley hideout, Tybalt smirked at Sly's threat. He sat back in his plush leather seat in the passenger's side of a Porsche Cayenne. Laurence at the wheel.

"Laurence," Tybalt stated. "I need you to run a search for any upcoming wedding dates here in Paris. Search for Sly Cooper and Carmelita Montoya Fox. Check whether it's publicly announced, private, or plain underground business."

"I'll check my criminal contacts," Laurence said.

"Good, I'll make sure their union will be a short lived one!" Tybalt grinned.

Unbeknownst to him, his brother Laurence was feeling uneasy. He was having a somewhat battle of morality through him. He just couldn't stop thinking about what Sly had said to him three months ago.

* * *

A/N If you want to know what it was that Sly had said to Laurence, read the 'A Bullet for my Foe' chapter in _Tyrant's Return_. Now I promise that things will get VERY hectic in the later chapters, and I will make Tybalt THE MOST EVIL original character I have created, mark my words. Hopefully, the next chapter will be about the wedding, or I might have to stretch things out to even things out. 


	5. Gatecrashers

**Gatecrashers**

It was less than a few hours before the wedding. Sly was a nervous wreck. But not nervous enough to puke out every meal he had in the past week, unlike Murray after he once saw Sly covered in pasta sauce and thought he was drenched in blood. He wasn't nervous that he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life, he would have thought of that when he popped the question to Carmelita in the first place, which he didn't. And surprisingly, he wasn't afraid that Interpol would come bashing in through the doors in full SWAT apparel, bash him in the mouth with the butt of SIG, and haul Carmelita and him off to prison. Nor was he nervous that one of his pals would make a perfect lecherous ass out of themselves. That'll happen at the reception; after the wedding.

The truth was, he was afraid of the brewing danger that continued to become more and more deadly. He didn't want anything to happen, or else a certain greasy haired fox was going to get his ass kicked.

"Yo! You okay?" Murray asked, snapping Sly out of his trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sly replied.

Carmelita was getting ready for the wedding. She was still in her normal clothes, getting ready to get into her wedding dress.

"God, I love weddings!" Alexia smiled. "You're not getting cold feet are you?"

"I'm not one to back down from a challenge, and you very much know that!" Carmelita smiled. "And being the bride of a world famous master thief with a bounty of over fifty million is one hell of a challenge!"

"Well, I'm so happy for you, and I would like to say that if Interpol ever tries to pump me for information about you, I will not only quit, but the chief will be needing to ice down his marbles for about a week," Alexia joked.

"You do that," Carmelita said. "And do the same for that jackass McBride as soon as you get back in could you?"

"It would be my pleasure," Alexia smirked. "I got to go to the ladies room."

Alexia got out of her chair and left the room. Suddenly, there was a muffled sound. Carmelita suddenly perked up. She knew what it was. It was the sound of a silenced pistol!

"Alexia!" she whispered.

She opened the door, and was greeted by the sight of Alexia laying motionless on the ground and a silenced pistol stuck in her face.

"Greetings love!" Tybalt smirked, thrusting Carmelita to the ground.

"All this trouble because I didn't want to marry you!" Carmelita grunted.

"No, not really." Tybalt muttered. "It's just that you and your lover have made a lasting impression. You two have screwed me over many times, and that has just simply pissed me off beyond all reason for this. No, this isn't because of some stupid wedding, it's because you've robbed me of my empire, my inheritance, and my brother."

"Mercutio had it coming," Carmelita spat. "He shot Sly!"

"Because Sly burned off half of Mercutio's face and broke his arm and leg!" Tybalt defended.

"Because you sent him to kill Sly!" Carmelita yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Tybalt yelled, pistol-whipping Carmelita across the face.

Sly was sitting in a chair in his tuxedo. He was still very much worried, and decided to check on Carmelita. He didn't plan on actually seeing her, it was bad luck supposedly for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding, instead, he would talk to her through the door.

As he rounded the corner, he greeted by the horrific scene of Alexia, lying there, motionless in front Carmelita's door.

"Alexia!" he yelled.

He quickly took her pulse.

'_Thank god! She's still alive!'_

He banged heavily on Carmelita's door.

"Carmelita! Carmelita!" he yelled.

He tried to open the door, but it was locked. So he kicked down the door. There was no Carmelita. The window was open though. He worriedly looked out the window to see a restrained Carmelita being thrown into the back seat of a sedan by Tybalt.

"You SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled as jumped out the window and made a mad dash for the car.

But the car was already on its way. In a few minutes, Tybalt would be gone and have disappeared into the Parisian landscape with Sly's only true love.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I've been having a bad case of writer's block, and with reality issues and all. I expect maybe two more chapters and this will be done with, but you never know, it may be more. 


	6. Big Disappointment

**Big Disappointment**

Sly knew where they were going. As he grabbed his cane stashed in the back of the team van, he made a dash for Pont Neuf bridge, where the road that Tybalt was taking would lead under. As he reached the bridge, Tybalt's car appeared. He had to time it just right. NOW!

"Gotcha ya bastard!" Sly said as he realized that he was going to land right on the roof of Tybalt's Crown Victoria.

There was a loud bang as Sly hit the roof hard. Tybalt looked up to the ceiling of the car in amazement and anger. He reloaded his pistol and opened the rear window so he could lean out of it. As he brought his gun around so he could shoot Sly, it was kicked out of his hand and got Sly's heal in the face. Tybalt immediately retreated back into the car as he began to lose his balance. Instead, he pulled out another pistol and began to shoot through the ceiling. Only to have that gun knocked out by a struggling Carmelita.

"Stop squirming bitch!" Tybalt yelled.

"Tybalt, this is your fault!" Lawrence yelled from behind the wheel.

"Shut the fuck up and turn Sly into roadkill!" Tybalt yelled, searching for his dropped gun.

Suddenly, the cane burst through the driver's side window and nailed Lawrence in the side of the head. As it retreated, it hooked onto the wheel and tugged. The car began to lose control as it fishtailed into the front of a semi and swung around underneath the trailer. Sly rolled off the roof and grabbed onto the side of the car. The car continued to swing out from underneath the trailer and smashed into another car, flipping it onto its roof, where it came to rest at the center of five car pile up against the guard rails of the road.

For a brief minute or so, there was no movement, until Sly appeared and crawled out from underneath the front of the Crown Victoria and moved to Carmelita's side of the upturned car. The window was smashed and Carmelita had already been trying to crawl out of it.

"Oh thank god, Sly," she whispered faintly as she was helped up by Sly.

The two collapsed to the ground, propped up by the guard rail. Carmelita just cried, her face buried in his chest as he stroked her hair silently.

"It's okay sweetie," Sly whispered. "I guess there won't be a wedding today, huh?"

Carmelita looked up at Sly and gave a dry chuckle.

"Maybe not today…" Carmelita said.

"But more like never…" Tybalt said defiantly, pointing his gun at the two. Lawrence limped up next to him.

Lawrence gazed into the couple's eyes. In them weren't just fear, but also the love they had for each other. Less than three months ago, Sly said something that has now bothered him.

'_What did he ever do to help you? And what the hell would you get out of this?'_

'Only a true love would do something as stupid as he did, but Tybalt, he'll sell anyone out, even his own wife he had to. I never wanted this, but it's him, it's this jackass with a stupid grudge, I do all this for him, and I'll never get anything more than the shit end of the stick …"

"Prepare to meet your would be in-laws Carm…" Tyablt said, pulling back the hammer.

"Why do this Tybalt?" Lawrence interrupted, pointing Tybalt's gun down. "Why?"

"Call it the solution to all our problems," Tybalt said, pointing the gun up.

"Killing them isn't gonna solve anything, it's not gonna bring Mercutio back!" Lawrence argued. "I'm the one with the problems!"

"What the hell are you whining about?" Tybalt asked, momentarily distracted.

"I don't want this! I never wanted this! I never wanted to be your little nerd!" Lawrence screamed. "You've ruined my life! You KILLED Mercutio! Your god damned grudge killed him! Had you never done your fucked up marriage extortionist scheme, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Stand down Lawrence!" Tybalt yelled.

"YOU STAND DOWN!" Lawrence screamed, pulling a gun from his waistband and knocking Tybalt's gun out of his hand. He pointed his gun at Tybalt.

"You'd actually kill your brother?" Tybalt said in a heartbroken voice.

"The only brother I had was Mercutio, and you killed him!" Lawrence grunted.

With lightning fast reflexes, Tybalt pulled the gun out of Lawrences hand and kneed Lawrence in the stomach. Lawrence fell forward into his brother.

"Brother, you disappoint me," Tybalt sadly said.

And then a gunshot rang out. And Lawrence fell to the ground dead, with a chuckling Tybalt standing over his body.

"Good riddance too," he chuckled.

* * *

So how's them apples, eh? Tybalt killing his own brother, and being happy about it? Jeez, he is one messed up fruit loop. So please, R&R and voice your opinion on what just happened. 


	7. Final Revenge

**Final Revenge**

"Your own brother?" Carmelita whispered in disgust.

"Don't take it hard Carmy!" Tybalt smiled, bringing his gun up. "He never did meet my expectations like Mercutio. I hated Lawrence. Mercutio was the only one who ever treated him the way I'd prefer not to treat him. I've always wanted to kill that incompetent ass, but now I had the reason. Treason against his family name."

"You monster!" Sly yelled.

Suddenly, the team van screeched from around the corner and collided with the wreckage, flipping the car that had resulted in this pile-up back onto its wheels and puncturing the fuel tank. At the same time, Tybalt stumbled and fell to the ground, his gun sliding underneath the guard rails and fell into the River Seine. Getting up, he was met by a kick to the face by Sly.

"You are the biggest son of a bitch I've ever met," Sly grunted. "Even that freak Clockwerk had more class than you!"

"But it's me who'll do what Clockwerk failed so miserably at doing," Tybalt said. Grabbing Sly by the collar of his jacket, grabbed him by the neck and slammed his face into the ground. "Kill YOU!"

Just then, Carmelita came and punched Tybalt square in the jaw, knocking the crazy fox down to the ground next to the wrecked car.

"This is the end Carm!" Tybalt yelled, as he got up and ran for Carmelita. As he did so, he pulled out a switchblade.

Carmelita gasped in pain as she held her cut arm. Sly was to get up, but as Tybalt tried to cut Carmelita, he kicked the raccoon back to the ground. Carmelita managed to kncok the switchblade out of Tybalt's hand but was kicked by Tyablt square in the chest. She stumbled back and fell over some wreckage. Then Tybalt turned his attention to Sly. Kicking Sly back down, he wrapped his arm around Sly's neck and began to strangle him.

"I think I'll start with you!" Tybalt said, his eyes glazed over with insanity.

Instead of trying to pry himself out of Tybalt's death lock, he reached for the switchblade and plunged it into Tybalt's arm. He only got a slight grunt from pain.

"I don't think so!" Murray yelled as he punched Tybalt in the teeth.

Tybalt was sent flying back next to the car. As he tried to get up, that was when the end came. As Sly ran after Carmelita to help her up, the two managed to get up just in time to see the fuel tank of the car explode. The downward force from the explosion hopped the car upwards, the front end still clinging to the ground. The car flipped over. Tybalt barely had time to scream as the rear of the car smashed down on him, grinding his body into the pavement, and crushing him.

"Good bye Tybalt," Carmelita said. "May you rot in hell!"

"That's saying it Carmelita," Sly sighed. "I suppose we won't be expecting any other problems to stop are wedding now?"

"There's still the case about Interpol," Bentley said, pointing to a fleet of police cruisers arriving on the scene.

Sly smiled at Carmelita. "Should we let them know that you're in love with a thief? Or just run and let them assume that we were helping you?"

"Fox!" Chief Barkley yelled, recognizing Carmelita, but not realizing how deep Carmelita was with the Cooper Gang.

"Let them know," Carmelita said, grabbing Sly and kissing him.

Everyone was just in shock as Sly and Carmelita engaged in a kiss, and then disappeared through the smoke and wreckage of the pile up. By the time officers made it beyond the wreckage, the gang was gone.

**The End**

* * *

It might be a while before I write another story, because I'm working on a personal writing project for school, so, so long! 


End file.
